Lucyton cleri
Lucyton cleri, the species that Leland/Lucas Coffey has been dubbed by leading researcher of the Niflheim Research Facility, Matthew Milgram. He and those possessing his cells are no longer considered human, but a species known as the Lucyton cleri. The Cleary Cells * Cleary cells, the original name given to them by Leland Cleary much later after learning more of the immortalized cell line properties. * Leland Ualtar Cleary x56 cells (LUC-x56), the name given to the cell line during the initial research stage by the scientists in Niflheim, the underground military base in Ashwater, Washington. * x56 cells, given by the researchers who were working on the Battle-Brave project. It was also adopted by Gregory Tremond when he was using the cells for research in Engelus. * LUC cells, designated when they were administered to subjects FREY and FREYJA. ---- LUC-x56 is an immortalized cell line that has been documented as a mutation. Because of this, cellular senescence does not apply to LUC-x56, as they can continue division long after being separated from the host (Leland Cleary). They can be stored and kept in glass containers for research purposes. Like many immortal cell lines, the mutation was occurred through an unintentional experimental process, when Leland Cleary had been attempting to discover a cure for the typhus outbreak that had occurred in his home of Hartlone Hollow. Most cells that are cultured from other cells would only survive for a few days. However, Cleary's are capable of staying alive and evolve. The cells can be cloned, which has resulted in various subjects being created. Leland Cleary himself, later known as Lucas Coffey, has also been able to use cloning to benefit his enhanced genetics. LUC-x56 contains a non-human number of chromosomes, and can replicate indefinitely. It has been dubbed to be a new species, as it is not entirely compatible with humans. This is why Lucas, in later years, was required at first to utilize synthetic and organic material in order to create subjects FREY and FREYJA. In truth, Leland had been born with this immortalized cell line, but through his experiments he had activated them, affecting his longevity and cellular regeneration. As such, his blood possesses a similar cellular regeneration capability, allowing him to utilize his own body to help heal others. This was all well and good and all, except that his initial attempts to cure the typhus outbreak in Hartlone Hollow using his own genetic properties, having no certainties with how it would work, had only resulted in the rapid cellular mutation in the hosts of other beings. This contamination was caused by an imperfect cure, and the mutations had a tendency to vary from host to host. While some would share Leland's similar longevity, others usually went mad. Unlike some immortalized cell lines, LUC-x56 has never offered breakthroughs in the way of cures and vaccinations. Instead, it has offered only genetic mutations of the contaminated hosts. Depending on the hosts, the results of the contamination varies. In Engelus, the research facilities were using the Cleary cells (under the name LUC-x56) to experiment on mental patients. As it turned out, those affected by the Battle-Brave, a biological weapon that had also been influenced by the same immortalized cell line, reacted differently to the Cleary cells. Some went insane (also known as "derangers"), others developed different forms of mutations. In a way, these mutations allowed the host to evolve.